sluggyfandomcom-20200214-history
Characters
Anybody and everybody should get listed here eventually. = Main Characters = The House Mates The key characters of Sluggy live together in a house. While often separated from each other during storylines, they usually live together and have become sort of a family to each other. ---- Torg spent a long time as a freelance web-designer, but now works as an advertising "genius", much to the frustration of his immediate superior. He is a master of puns and the character with the most appearances in the comic. Riff is a genius-level inventor, and Torg's best friend. His dimensional travelling device (DFA) has initiated many storylines. Riff's one true love is the production and application of explosives and heavy weaponry. Zoe is the sanest of the characters, half-Korean and unlucky. She has become cursed with a necklace that turns her into a camel when activated by the word "shupid". She is in love with Torg, a feeling that is reciprocated but not yet acted upon. Gwynn is Zoe's best friend and housemate to the other characters. She was once possessed by a demon, K'Z'K. She is blind as a bat without her glasses, prone to violent anger, and still practices dangerous magic. Aylee is an alien who changes forms to suit her environment several times in the story. She has a habit of eating humans, but not all of her forms are carnivorous. Bun-bun was supposed to be the series' "cute talking animal". Instead of cute, he does violence and extortion very well indeed, often taking on the toughest characters in the Sluggy universe. Kiki is the pet of Riff, though originally owned by Sam. She takes a great delight in life, and has a very short attention span. ---- Other Recurring Characters Oasis is a deadly super-assassin, who has been mentally programmed to love Torg and kill Hereti-Corp employees. Her nature and abilities are still a mystery. Dr. Schlock is a professor who came from a future in which the demon K'Z'K had overtaken the world. He is a master of inflatable technology. Sam thinks he is a ladies man, but the ladies do not think so. He ends up as a rather dorky creature of the night. His favorite one-liner: "Sam's da man!" Sasha is Riff's ex-girlfriend. A pleasant character, with good technical skills. A weird girl. ---- Minor Heroes Angela Bert Crystal Min = Sluggy Prime = Animals Bessie Bitsy Bunny Bronta Cinny-bun Deputy Deer Fluffy (bug) Fluffy Bunny Kangapanderoo Koji Lemmy Newsey Poochie Pasquirlio Percy Reginald J. Bottomfeeder Sheriff Deer Teddy Weddy Tigh Trisha Tuffy (character) Cameos A.J. Garrett Sami Urch E-ville Demons Chilus K'Z'K Lacey Skippy N'aaaw Whisper ---- Elves Cavity Creep Dr. Scabmoreaueau Fishyfloflo Grahammy Plotdeevicevice Reekeeconcon Skimpymoomoo Squeeky-bobo Squintyhoyo Squishydodo Slappyhoho Snappyshowshow Stinkypoopoo Xenomorfmorf ---- Government and Military Brian Rammer General Mayhem Pvt. Baggum Pvt. Fred Pvt. Morita Pvt. Wright Sharon Gall Steven Hong Hereti-Corp Leaders and Board Members Chen Daedalus Dan-Met Dr. Irving Schlock Dr. Steve Frog Gennaro Kirko Newguy Roberts Associates and Minions Blinkey Chip Cloney Clyde Corsica Drake Fidel McBeardy Killum Kusari Mark Reynold Strom/Nash Straw Tyler ---- Holidays 2002 2003 Basphomy Easter Bunny Frosty the Snowman General Gohblair Ghost of Christmas Past Ghost of Christmas Present Ghost of Christmas Future Groundhog's Shadow Jack Frost Mecha Easter Bunny Mikey Mrs. Claus Old Man Winter Pumpkinheaded King of Halloween Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer Santa Claus Stiks Sugarplum Fairy ---- K I T T E N / Wispydale Billy-Ray Bitparte Cindy Dr. Haught-Sheik Ed Mitdafeat The EVIL Fay Flaky Jack the Clown Jim Traipsey Jon Traipsey Juan Adyslow Lt. Bones Lt. Dart Lt. Gruel Lt. Jaffe Lt. Mika Lt. Pidge Lucy Marge Max Mr. Garret Mr. Glee Mrs. Glee Pvt. Porbastard Pvt. Puddin Pvt. Yogurt Reggie (student) Satan Sid Uationhopeless Sgt. Acey Sgt. Delaware Sgt. Extrathickchunkybeefstew Sheriff Bugahf Smit ---- Mohkadun Dunuloa Elder Soco The Krig Kron King Terohtep Farahn Maloufo Rana Siphaniana Symachus Wyntiti ---- The Never Creepser Kesandru Rithuly Wilbur ---- Parodies Angle Art Belal Banter Biles Butch Clickea Faith Gil Ifeelya Kruller Lara Kroft-Macaroni-and-Cheese Muffin the Vampire Baker Muldy Pâté (Human) Steve Uozin Tree-Top Ugh Willy-Os ---- Podunkton Cindi Dastard Dickly Edsel Feng Jeremiah Finster Kareen Zalia Katie Zalia Guadalupe "Lupae" Indahed McKee Snideloni Whiplashi Tod ---- Sentient hardware Brain Digbot Chaz Clutter Monster Zombie Head on a Stick ---- Supervillains Crushestro Weapons Chestro Crushestro Monicruel Slaughteresa NoFun Corporation Biyu Daiyu Dr. NoFun Inky Lâu Pang Saik Zark Industries Gothka Noah Zark Suzette Yuri Other Bestseid Blinky Clyde Dr. Shankraft Izzy Minion Master Papa Rattzy Time Czar ---- Timeless Space B.A. Blacksoul Calix Chuck (Carib) Crazy Carver Daggerfish Donaly Dr. Viennason Face Feder Flipp Hannibal Honest Stu Ingles Jacobs' Emissary Jaspers Johnason Kada Jansen Lady Noga Maitland Gordly Makz Crane McKay Mousse Murdock Pâté (Carib) Phil Laymon Yon Shanklin Sir John Jacobs Skyme T. Borchlotz Uncle Time Wigguns ---- Torg Potter / Hoggelrynth The "Torg Potter" story arcs take place on Hoggelrynth, where Torg mingle with students and tutors of magic, while being consistently confused for Torg Potter the lastnameless one. Aymaliken Thrope Blearious Stank Boogeyna Goobergall Bundemort Wunnybun Chocolisk Clunk Djinn of the Chamberpot Duh-mentors Finster Flamolas Nikel Fleur Delasnoot Gintoniky Ronsnaps Gobby Busdolf Gandledorf Goldilocks Lumphead Homnigrits Homogenize Milktoast Jyheen Pooperscoop Kate Bahlmajik Krumny Yelzalot Lucius Malfoy Mad-Mouth Loogy Madam Koochie-koochie Millard Stoop Ralfoy Malfoy Ruby Ronsnaps Santory Snapekin Smokey Ronsnaps Snikar Doodle Snackewyrm Snivel Longshanks Sparkles Poinginoh Squirelle Succubus Tawny Quichons Tootsiepop Torg Potter Weaselo Ronsnaps Weretoilet William Wotcherclaws Willowstick ---- Vampires Amelia Gary Grabrijan Kullan Lysinda Philinnon Sam Sylvia Valerie Winona ---- Web of Fate Fate Spider Fate Spider's Apprentice Father Time ---- Other Minor Characters Amy the Amazon Andrew Arminius Vambrey Berk Beth Bob (blacksmith) Bob (possessed) Brad Trivol Brie Meighsaton Carnivorous Smurf Chuck (Angel) Claire Clem Scasino Death Dex Donald Fuzzbottom Donna Dr. Catherine Crabtree Dr. Lorna Freaky Fred Greg Harthlow Harold (detective) Harold (yacht) Harold Aitch Helen Henry Meighsaton Jaya Kent Kimmy Sue Hasenpfeffer Kit Leo Lord Torgamous Luther (Mercia) Luther (Post Office) Madame Jujube Magon Coifer MegaBabe549 Michael Mindy Molly Bobolly Mr. Cilantro Mr. Higgins Mr. Middleman Mummy Nana Avarre Old Salty Osric Professor Greywitz Qaboos Al-Fin Qwirky Waltons Reggie (intern) Sally Bobolly Sighard Lionson Sparkles Sparky Stone Johnson Wilcott Wilden Zoë's Mom ---- = Other Dimensions = Dimension of Ghouls Alt-Brian Rammer Alt-Sharon Gall Alt-Nana Avarre Alt-Kesandru Heimlich Drone Leono ---- Dimension of Lame The so-called "Dimension of Lame" is a place of tranquility and quiet. The "lame" part is that everyone eats only ricecakes and drinks only spring water (alcohol is unknown); this is not to the liking of some dimensional travellers (beyond just our Riff and Torg). It is a parallel dimension to Sluggy Prime, where many of the series' main characters appear in overly-innocent and -nice versions. Alt-alt-Kiki Alt-alt-Torg Alt-Bert Alt-Bun-bun Alt-Fred Alt-Riff Alt-Zoë Lady Gwynn of the Book Torg (Dimension of Lame) ---- Dimension of Pain Demons Demon King Atrocioun Horribus Psyk Terribus Reakk Mosp Isp and Osp Bubbamonicus Deputy Chumbuck Futz Sheriff Tarnashun Stryka Sweral Tryka Other Beings Goddess of Goodness Angel of Goodness Steve Uozin Arachnaseuse ---- Dimension of Rain / 4U City City Leaders His Masterness Rammer (DoR) City Guards Harbinger Matty REA-5 REA-6 City Resistance Torg (DoR) Izzy (DoR) Reynold Strom (DoR) Sally Bobolly (DoR) Six Pack Sharon (DoR) Others Dr. Schlock (DoR) Frog (DoR) Min (DoR) Molly Bobolly (DoR) Nana Avarre (DoR) Outsiders Riff (DoR) Zoë (DoR) ---- Dimension of science fiction cliches Dykowski First Officer Brenas Sci-fi Captain ---- Punyverse Aesop Boa Yvette General Benedict King Lohvo Proan Lodoze Lord Grater Princess-Princess Scooter Secret Cranky Office Temp Secret Ops Sysop Secret Silent Sneaky One Snoorf Weatherman Stan Zorgon Gola ---- Stick Figure Universes Stick Figures in Spaaaaaaaace! Stick City Abrevination Babbling Brooke Bed Head Captain Hippity Colonel Tigh Ming Dr. Ironologue Drunk Driveman Gluden The One-Meatball Grammar Gorilla KGB Girl Low-Key Penn Ala Lightning Scarlet Houdini Science Guy Thief Jerky ---- Category:Main Pages